walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead: Book Eleven
The Walking Dead: Book Eleven is the eleventh hardcover collection book of Image Comics' The Walking Dead that includes issues 121-132, otherwise Volume 21: All Out War - Part Two and Volume 22: A New Beginning. Plot Synopsis Volume 21: All Out War - Part Two Eugene and his team are inside the ammunition factory, startled by the explosions coming from the safe-zone. An Alexandrian named John decides to go outside to urinate, despite Eugene's protests. As he heads out he is swarmed by dozens of roamers, ending up being devoured, prompting Eugene and his team to flee, just to find Negan and The Saviors outside the building, questioning what are they doing out there. Back at the safe-zone Rick wakes up inside Denise's house, having suffered a mild concussion, and was treated by Harlan Carson, the Hilltop's doctor brought by Maggie, he immediately asks for Denise, being told she's in the final stages of the fever caused from the bite. He then reunites with Carl, and finally sees with his own eyes the aftermath of the attack. Half of the houses were destroyed or burnt down, but, the gates and walls are still intact. Nicholas approaches Rick telling he'll leave with Maggie back to Hilltop with his wife and son, as he considers the safe-zone unsafe now. Instead of interjecting, Rick complies and announces that he won't force anyone to stay, as he'll leave himself. Meanwhile, Heath sits next to an unconscious Denise saying how much they've been fighting, questioning what is the point, and that he wished they'd spent more time together. He then realizes Denise has passed away, and back away just as Michonne enters the room, he says he can't put her down, and Michonne offers herself to be the one to do it. A burial is held for the deceased. Later, Rick and Andrea are seen packing up their things, Rick stares at the phone he took from a house in the aftermath of the prison, the very phone he used to have pretend-talks with his deceased wife Lori. Andrea then asks if there's something else he wants to bring, to which he replies "no" and leaves the phone behind. Shortly, all survivors leave Alexandria. At The Sanctuary, Negan has Eugene hostage and orders him to start producing ammunition for The Saviors, after being denied Negan threatens to sever Eugene's genital off, or "ironing" his face and killing several more Alexandrians until Eugene complies. He then finishes up saying he doesn't want to do any of that, but, ends up adding that he "I do stuff I don't like all the fucking time." He then leaves Eugene locked in a room alone to rethink the offer. While Negan and Carson head on out, Dwight tells Eugene that he's allied with Rick, but, Eugene doesn't believe him. Carson had told Dwight that he heard everything he had to say and tells him he's willing to join their resistance movement, and is able to gather other people on it too. Survivors settle in to Hilltop, and start to guard it. Ezekiel and Maggie make their way up there, too. While Jesus is reading a book, a resident named Alex turns out to be Jesus boyfriend and comes in to snuggle with him. Later, while Rick greets Earl Sutton and aks him if he can build something for his hand, As Ezekiel's people from Kingdom arrive to Hilltop. Negan introduces to his fellow Saviors "modified weapons", where he tells everyone to smudge their weapons on a roamer, saying that whatever is on them, assumingly saying that at the slightest touch will cause a deadly fever to set in. Maggie and her group return, so Maggie may discuss what to do next. Jesus mentioned that there is another small town right down the street. Rick intends to have a third of their people down there, so they may attack if Negan does at a certain point. Even if the Hilltop falls, Rick would want all of their people to head down there. Outside the Hilltop, Negan and the Saviors are looking over the Hilltop. Negan looks back at his men and says "We attack at sundown." He gives his men orders, who are more than prepared and ready to attack. Negan instructs his men to rest up for the final battle and to not let him down, Dwight glares at him as he walks past. Meanwhile, back at The Sanctuary, as Negan and The Saviors prepare their attack on Hilltop, Carson frees Eugene, and his crew, and starts to lead them out of The Sanctuary. As they figure out an escape plan, they are discovered and approached by Mark and Amber. The duo assure them that they won't tell and inform Carson they want to come with him. While enjoying the time in Hilltop, Maggie and Andrea discuss Maggie's new leadership role when a man offers them food. Andrea declines, but, Maggie gladly accepts. Andrea admits that she never thought that Maggie would ever be in the position that she is in. She explains further that she never saw herself, face all cut up, living with a gun by her side. "The things we've lost... It makes us stronger." she adds. Andrea admits that it's not like those things are worth enduring and tries to convince Maggie to find someone else to keep her happy, "You lost your Dale... Maybe you got a Rick out there." Maggie appreciates what she is trying to do, but, explains that she will live her life alone for the rest of her life. As the soldiers eat, Carl is approached by Sophia who asks if he recognizes her. Carl makes a snarky remark to her and she replies that she no longer wants to talk with him anymore and that she has more, nicer friends now. She gathers her meal and walks off, leaving a regretful Carl alone. Rick is surprised by the amount of food being given to the soldiers. Andrea explains that the Hilltop had little to give and the meal was going to be small, but, luckily The Kingdom survivors brought most, if not all, of their supplies with them to the Hilltop. Rick replies that it's good they did as they might stay for a while, she asks him if they plan to be at the Hilltop for good. Rick responds as he eats that they most likely won't and that after Negan is dealt with that they will return to their community and start rebuilding. Andrea responds that it is good to see him confident again, to which he replies that he just can't ever see how Negan can defeat them, looking out at his troops eating and laughing with one another, enjoying themselves while it lasts. Kal yells out that the Saviors have reached the gate and to get ready. As Negan, with his men, approach the wall, he demands to speak with Rick. Kal warns him that the war does not have to escalate any further if they leave and that if they don't, they will not live. Negan blows back that "the adults need to talk", but, Kal roars back that right now he is talking with him. An annoyed Negan tells his men to shoot him, and they kill Kal with a single head shot. Negan demands once more that he will have everyone on the wall killed and things will get ugly if he does not come out. Eduardo, taking cover behind the wall, yells out that they don't know who he is talking about, much to Negan's annoyance. The Saviors starts to muck their weapons against the chained roamers that they have brought. After that, Negan commands his men to drive a truck inside, but, the Hilltop survivors start to shoot back. The Saviors begin swarming inside the Hilltop as the firefight continues. Rick orders the survivors to retreat and protect the house as the carnage escalates, a fellow Kingdom soldier is stabbed in the stomach by a Savior, but, is saved by Michonne and taken in to get checked up on by Harlan. Rick instructs Nicholas and Aaron to follow him to try and box the wave of Saviors in. Out in the front lines, Negan and Dwight discover themselves behind Rick, Nicholas, and Aaron. Negan gloats and commands Dwight to shoot Rick, Dwight is hesitant, but, fires his crossbow, shooting Rick in the stomach. Aaron notices Negan and Dwight and begins firing at them as the two Saviors take cover. Negan smiles and tells Dwight that, without Rick, the survivors' effort will be pointless. Eugene, Carson, and the others are en route back to the Hilltop in a van stolen from Sanctuary. Carson notes that it's getting too dark to see, and Eugene has him turn the lights on. Eugene spots a Savior guard atop a nearby building just in time; the van's engine block is shot out, but, there are no fatalities. Eugene tells the others he has a plan. At the Hilltop, Nicholas helps Rick up and they begin their retreat towards the house. A Savior attacks, but, Jesus dropkicks him in the face. Just as Rick and Nicholas climb the stairs to the house, two more Saviors run up from behind them; Nicholas is slashed across the back. As the other is about to stab Rick, Carl emerges from the house and shoots both Saviors down. Gregory and Carl get Rick and Nicholas inside as the Saviors charge the front door. Negan shouts that a door won't stop them. He doesn't notice Michonne and Ezekiel sneaking to the cars behind the Saviors to turn on their lights. When the lights come on, Andrea and the sharpshooters upstairs open up on the Saviors below, killing seven or eight of them. Negan orders a retreat and his forces fall back. The Savior guard who shot at Eugene and his crew is still watching the van. The van's horn has been jammed into the on position to draw roamers towards it. Eugene comes up behind the Savior and notes, "Carson here tells me your name is Donnie," before shoving him off the ledge to his death. He then tells the others that they'll rest up and return to the Hilltop at sunrise. After the battle, Michonne and Jesus clean up the roamers that have made it through the hole in the Hilltop's fence. They find a knife coated with dried blood and take it to Dr. Carson, who realizes that the Saviors' melee weapons are contaminated with residue from roamers and that whoever has been injured by them (Nicholas, Richard, and Arnold) is going to die. Notably, Rick isn't suffering from a severe fever like Nicholas and the others; his wound seems to have been relatively minor (and non-infected). Back at their camp in the woods near the Hilltop, Dwight talks about moving their camp and Negan gloats to Dwight about their approaching victory. Negan and Dwight are talking about their victory, but, a Savior informs them Carson has escaped with Eugene. Negan tells him not to worry about it, and they will be back for them. Paul and Michonne have got themselves in trouble as they attempt to take out the undead in and around the Hilltop; in an attempt to move one of The Kingdom's buses in front of the broken wall. As Paul distracts the roamers to him, Michonne escapes and Eugene, with the other survivors, appear. The two devise a plan to take out the roamers as Paul leads them on. In the Hilltop mansion, Nicholas is slowly dying as his wife and son stay by his side. He comments that he is sorry for letting them down to which Paula comforts him, telling him he is the reason that they are still and they will get by and continue to survive. Mikey leaves the room as Rick, Andrea, and Carl wait outside. Andrea tells Rick to rest as he tries to go over to Mickey to comfort him. Rick tells Andrea that he is fine just as Paula walks out to Mickey. Nicholas has died from his wounds and Paula informs their son about it. Harlan and his assistants begin collecting his body as Carl tries to console with Mikey. He warns him of what he will be told about losing someone and adds, "Don't listen to them. Hold onto it. Remember it... Don't let yourself forget it. It's too easy to lose." Rick gathers a group and announces that he is not sick and how Dwight must have shot him with a clean bolt, solidifying him as an ally. He asks for a group to cover him while he goes to meet with Dwight. Negan arrives to Hilltop's gates, and asks for their newly elected leader, believing that Rick is dead. He is surprised to see him alive as he crawls over the bus, and looks at Dwight. Rick tells him not to look at him, and to look at Rick. Rick asks Negan why he is fighting his people, and Negan responds he is trying to save lives. Rick tells him he must be the stupidest person alive, and explains to him that they can cooperate with Rick's people, to make a barter system, to stop fighting, to start living and be better. Negan slowly starts to believe his actions have been wrong all along and agrees with Rick. Rick then slashes Negan's throat with a knife, responding, "Good". Rick then announces to the remaining Saviors they can either still fight him or leave. Rick states the war is over, and they have a doctor who can still save Negan, and proves that the knife wasn't infected. Negan then brutally assaults Rick whilst Jesus and the back-up crew start to slaughter The Saviors from behind. As Rick and Negan fight, Negan manages to break Rick's leg before passing out. Dwight grabs Lucille and tells the Saviors to stop shooting and listen to him, and commands them to leave under his order. The remaining Saviors stop and Harlan is able to reach Rick and Negan. Rick tells him to heal Negan first. Andrea, Carl and Maggie aren't satisfied with Rick's decision, but, Rick tells them they are better than Negan, so they won't kill him. Rick then gets up and tells his people they can finally live their lives without war. Later on, Rick finds Carl in Negan's room, where Negan is being chained, and reveals that Negan will be punished. Rick then tells Carl to leave, as Negan wakes up. Negan asks what happens now, and Rick informs him they are going to thrive without him to prove Negan was wrong all along about their success in this new world. Rick informs Negan that he will be locked up in a cell for the remainder of his life. Volume 22: A New Beginning *Two years after the events of Issue 126* A group of survivors led by Magna walk through the woods, trying to be as discreet as possible to avoid zombies. This fails when a group of horse-riding survivors, led by a much different Paul Monroe, advances on them leading a gigantic herd of over a thousand roamers to an uninhabitable area. Magna and her group hides over their horse-transported container, but to no avail as the horde manages to topple it. They are saved just in time by strangers, including Heath, now wearing a prosthetic leg. Away from the herd, Eugene Porter comments how they've successfully managed to steer the herd's trajectory away from The Kingdom, which is 10 miles down the road. They introduce themselves to the new survivors and invites them to Alexandria to talk to their leader, Rick Grimes. In Alexandria, Rick wakes up, goes to the bathroom and puts on his prosthetic hand. He goes back to bed and is greeted by Andrea, and they both have a brief talk about their routine. When making breakfast, he is hounded by Carl, who wants to have a talk with him about something important. Rick dodges it, saying they'll talk later at night. He goes outside and sees an extremely different Alexandria, now completely rebuilt, with several new houses, buildings, crops, and farms. Outside, Andrea greets Siddiq, who's working on some sort of pathway leading to the safe-zone for the upcoming fair, an event between the communities set to happen in two months time. She comments how she expected more progress. Siddiq remarks that Rosita took half of their manpower to herd duty, and mentions that they should be back in a day. Just as he says this, Rosita shows up, explaining how little progress has been made. On their way back, Andrea asks Rosita about whether or not she has talked to Eugene yet, to which she says no. At the grand hall, Rick greets the new survivors brought by Jesus. After a brief introduction, the new survivors led by Magna agree to stay. He then meets with Eugene, who reports on the munitions factory and the herd duty. He then says Eugene has become too valuable and won't go out on herd duty anymore. After a long day, Rick returns home and is met by Carl, who takes the opportunity to finally have the talk. Carl states that he wants to be a blacksmith under Earl Sutton at the Hilltop Colony. After some convincing, Rick agrees to think about it. Later, Rick and Andrea have a talk about how he's growing up. Andrea says to Rick, "your boy is growing up". Rick replies, "our boy is growing up". Later that night, Carl goes to the basement of an unknown house and talks to a figure in the shadows. He says that he, Mikey, and some other boys went to a girl's house after class, and she showed them her breasts. He says it was cool and all. He remarks that he had his affections her, but after this he's not very certain. Carl doesn't want to be with someone who behaves in that manner. The figure says that it's nothing wrong and the girl probably just wants some attention. He then says to Carl that he enjoys the talks, that it's good for him to keep track of time and days. Before Carl leaves, the figure asks him whether after all this time, all the things they've shared and the talks they've had, Carl still wants to kill him. He turns around and faces the person behind bars, and simply states: "Yes, Negan. You know I do." Negan is shocked to know that after all the things he and Carl shared with each other, that the latter still wants to kill him. The following day, Rick and Eugene visit the mill, they both talk about Eugene and Rosita's increasingly cold relationship. He comments how he feels she doesn't truly want to stay or him and fears they might split up soon. Elsewhere, Andrea interviews Magna about what she and her group had to do to survive. She tells where she came from, the place they lived for a good amount of time, how it fell and how much time they spent in the wilderness. In the Grimes' home, Carl takes Josh to his room, hoping to sell some carved items. Josh is impressed by Carl's carvings and asks him if he could make a unicorn carving for his girlfriend in return for a custom hoodie. Back at the mill, Rick and Eugene greet Olivia who's baking bread. They briefly meet Mikey, who is now an apprentice under Olivia. Meanwhile, somewhere in the woods outside the Hilltop Colony, Ken and Marco are off in uncharted territory when they come across a pack of wild horses. The man urges Ken that the two should head back, but Ken, eager to bring the herd back to the Hilltop, heads off in a rush to try and wrangle the horses. As he does this, he collides with several zombies resulting in the horse giving way underneath him and crashing. As Ken struggles to lift the dead horse, who is on his leg, one of the zombies tries crawling to him but is killed as the other man catches up to him. He manages to get the horse off of Ken's leg as more of the undead begin to appear. The man helps Ken onto his horse and the two ride off. As they do so, Ken groans out how much his leg hurts to which the man responds that really he needs to worry about how pissed Maggie will be after finding out they lost a horse. Back in Alexandria, Eugene arrives home and finds a letter from Rosita saying she'll be out late and not to "wait up". Outside their house, Carl approaches his father, saying how he did nothing the whole day and that Rick doesn't know how it feels like to see everyone around you doing something. Before Carl can continue, Rick announces that the following day they'd travel to Hilltop. Before Rick can complete the sentence Carl gives him a tight hug. Inside a house, Magna and the group discuss how the safe-zone is; debating whether or not they should trust them. Magna tries to remain optimistic about their new home but notes that when something is too good to be true... it usually is. She finishes off saying they'll find what Alexandria is hiding. Andrea helps Carl prepare for the trek to the Hilltop. Carl comments on how much stuff he has to pack and says it is weird having to pack more than one bag's worth of belongings now. Andrea comments saying that he does not need to take it all, and that one day he might be back with his own family some day. Rick is visiting Negan at his cell. Negan comments saying that the worst part of his day is when his shit is taken away in a bucket, but is also his favorite because Rick is the one to do it. He tells Rick not to discipline Carl for sneaking down and talking with him. Negan tells Rick that he and Carl are "friends". Carl gives a carving of a unicorn to Josh, to which Josh promises Carl a red sweater when he returns. Josh then tells Carl that Anna is looking for him. As Rick leaves Negan's jail cell, he runs into Magna who is confused about which buildings are actually houses. Rick tells her that this is the jail and that there is only one person who is residing within it. He tells Magna that she can meet him when Rick returns from the Hilltop. Rick and Carl saddle up on horseback as Anna hands Carl a note. Rick teases Carl and says that it is a love note. Carl feels embarrassed and asks Rick to stop teasing him. On the road, Rick and Carl pass by many people patrolling the area for roamers. They eventually stop for a lunch break when a few roamers begin walking out of the woods. Rick grabs his hatchet and tells Carl not to shoot unless it is needed. Rick kills two roamers and then his body gives in, Carl having to shoot the remaining roamers as Rick nearly gets bitten from behind. A horseback rider in riot armor approaches Rick and Carl. The rider dismounts and apologizes for the area not being clear, as he had just cleared it 5 minutes ago. When the rider realizes that it is Rick he apologizes even more. Rick is angry and begins to beat the rider with his cane. Once he tries to protect himself in the fetal position, Rick stops. Rick asks the rider who he is and where he is from. The rider tells his name to be Benjamin, and he is from The Kingdom. Rick screams at Benjamin telling him that others would be grateful for this job and that he messed up badly. Rick says that he hopes this is is his first incident. Benjamin tells him that it is and that it won't happen again. Elsewhere, Ken and Marco are riding horseback on a plain field. Ken appears ill and falls off the horse, claiming he cannot go on any further. Marco then climbs off of the horse to assist Ken. As they talk, the horse gallops away and roamers begin to close in. The duo attempts to catch up with the horse, as Ken wonders what the sound of the roamers really is. Magna and her group decide to sneak into the jail. Once there, Negan grabs onto the bars of his jail cell in a frantic frenzy. He states that he must be freed from these horrible people and that Alexandria is a group of animals. Magna and her group appear shocked at what Negan has said to them. The issue begins with Magna and her group speaking with Negan for the first time. He tells the group that he's being tortured by Rick. Negan claims that he's been in jail for so long, he doesn't even remember what he did wrong in the first place. Magna instantly tells Negan that she knows he's lying. She says that she knows what someone being tortured looks like, he then admits it, introducing himself as Negan and telling them he's been lonely lately, and asks if they want to talk. Magna and her group ignore him leave the jail immediately. Elsewhere, Marco and Ken are struggling to get away from a herd of zombies. Ken is having trouble keeping up due to his injury. Marco, refusing to leave Ken behind, pulls him into a ditch, so the herd won't find them. As they are hiding, they hear strange voices among the herd. Rick and Carl are still making their way to Hilltop. As soon as they get there, Rick is swarmed by admirers. Carl meets with Earl Sutton, delivering a carved boar figure, which Earl remarks that looks more like a pig. Carl also learns there's a boy apprenticing with Earl already, which makes Carl slightly upset. At the house, Maggie takes Rick to see Hershel, Maggie and Glenn's baby. While they look at the baby sleeping peacefully on the crib, Maggie says that's only possible because of the sacrifices Rick made in the past, namely, the events of "All Out War". Meanwhile, Marco is found in the woods nearby, being rescued by the guards. He is taken to the infirmary, where Dr. Carson says he is likely dehydrated and starving. He wakes up, an extremely disturbed and terrified Marco wakes up, saying how he had to leave Ken behind. He then says that "there were whispers and he was afraid", in the end revealing he that what he heard was actually the zombies themselves whispering to him. Marco yells to everyone that the dead were talking and they have to find Ken. Maggie along with Dr. Carson manage to calm him down. Although she and the others don't believe the dead were talking, she still sends a group to find the missing survivor. Meanwhile, Carl runs into Sophia who is standing up for a boy, Brian who is being beaten by two bullies. Sophia accidentally hits Carl in the face and apologizes. After a friendly reunion, Carl asks Sophia where Alex lives, as he needs to deliver a letter to him from Jesus. Elsewhere, Larry and Louie are showcasing what seems to be some sort of alcoholic drink, and a man named Dante, the one who found Marco earlier, tastes it, remarking that it is very good. Maggie arrives and orders him to go find Ken with a small search party. Later during the community meal, Earl invites Carl to sit and eat with him and the other apprentice, an invite which he denies, starting to talk about how he moved to Hilltop hoping to become his apprentice, just to find someone else already apprenticing. Earl then smiles, asking "who said I can only have one apprentice?" Elsewhere, Dante and the two more men ride through the countryside searching for the barn, and Dante talks about his feelings for Maggie, and the small chance he has with her. Eventually they find a barn and discover Ken's clothes, but before they can properly search for him, they are ambushed by a group of roamers. After eating, Rick and Maggie have a talk about the past and how everything has changed, and how the world is much more peaceful, and that things are almost better than they were before the apocalypse. Rick remarks that he still misses some of it, also saying he misses Maggie and "even after all this time", he still misses Michonne. Later, Carl is moving his bags to the Remington House. When asked by Sophia why there are so many bags, Carl reveals that he's moving in, which makes her quite happy. Back at Alexandria after speaking to Eugene about Rosita, and how much she loves him, Andrea is ambushed and confronted by Magna and her group inside her house. They menacingly say she'll be the one answering questions now. Magna tells Kelly to let go of Andrea, who then tells she can answer their questions. Andrea then informs if they hurt her in any way they will be dealt with. Brianna brings Hershel to Maggie, as Rick and the two watch the sunset. Sophia and Carl join them later on. Dante, guard named Doug and another one fight their way out of the barn. A roamer with knife stabs Doug in the back, and another kills the other guard. Dante, now only surviving member of the search party, fights the armed roamer. It informs Dante that the undead will not notice if one whispers, as Dante is surprised that the undead can talk. Dante is able to kill the roamer, and finds out it is actually a disguised female survivor, who has a mask on her head. He is then surprised by a pack of other disguised survivors, one of them pointing a shotgun to his head, saying "Don't move." Credits Deaths *John *Denise Cloyd *Kal *Mike *Donnie *Nicholas *Richard (Off-Panel) *Arnold (Off-Panel) *Marcus (Off-Panel) *Bernie *Doug *Aubrey (Confirmed Fate) *Ted (Confirmed Fate) *Michelle (Confirmed Fate) *At least four unnamed members of The Kingdom. *Numerous unnamed Saviors. *Many unnamed survivors. Category:Media and Merchandise Category:Books Category:The Walking Dead